Quand on n'y comprend rien
by Charlymarmotte
Summary: Quand Regulus décide de se rapprocher de Severus, un jour au détour d'un couloir...


**Un de mes couples préférés... Regulus x Severus ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

Quand on n'y comprend rien

Une poigne de fer vint le plaquer violemment contre un mur.

-Alors Servilus, toujours en train de fouiner pas vrai ?

Le serpentard ne répondit rien. De toute façon, il aurait beau expliquer qu'il ne faisait que rejoindre la salle commune de sa maison, crétin de Black ne le croirait jamais. Encore s'il y avait eu Lupin... Mais tenter de résonner un Sirius Black seul et en colère tenait du suicide. Severus soupira, résigné. Il détestait servir de défouloir à ce gryffondor stupide, mais il craignait trop les représailles pour essayer de se défendre.

-Mais après tout ça tombe bien, j'étais énervé. Tu veux bien me remonter le moral Snape ?

Devant le silence prolongé de ce dernier, il sortit sa baguette.

-Je te trouve bien calme par rapport à d'habitude. Tu as perdu ta langue ?

-Ça semble ne pas être ton cas, hélas, marmonna le jeune homme.

-Finalement je préfère quand tu te tais. Tu peux pas te la fermer ?

-Ça te ferait trop plaisir et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais contenter un abruti.

-Ta gueule Snape !

-Oh, bravo, quel impressionnant vocabulaire ! Je suis époustouflé Black ! C'est déjà un miracle que tu aies appris à parler -que dis-je ? Baragouiner serait plus exact- mais en plus tu as un champs lexical si varié... Vraiment, quel génie tu fais !

-Sale... Grogna son ennemi en levant un poing rageur vers lui.

Au moment où il allait s'abattre sur lui, Severus sentit une pression le tirer sur le côté, et la main vengeresse frappa le mur, faisant grimacer de douleur le rouge et or.

Tous deux tournèrent la tête pour voir qui s'était mêlé de l'affrontement.

-Reg ? Aboya d'un ton sec le frère ainé. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

Le plus jeune ignora royalement le reproche sous-entendu et se contenta de répondre :

-J'avais un truc à demander à Severus.

Sur ce, il attrapa le bras du concerné et s'éloigna avec lui. Au bout d'un moment, le septième année se dégagea brusquement.

-Pourquoi tu m'as aidé ? Fit-t-il froidement.

-J'avais un truc à te demander, répéta l'autre.

Severus leva un sourcil sceptique.

-Vraiment ? Quoi ?

-J'ai du mal avec mon devoir de potion. On m'a dit que tu étais doué dans cette matière alors j'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'aider.

-Je croyais que tu étais bon élève ?

Le brun haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

-Tu m'aideras ?

Le plus grand acquiesça sèchement avant de tourner les talons et de partir. Alors comme ça il voulait de l'aide ? Mais pourquoi lui demander à lui ? Il ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlé... D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de difficultés en cours. C'était à n'y rien comprendre...

-Attends ! Fit la voix de Regulus derrière lui. On ne s'est pas dit à quelle heure on se retrouvait et quand pour le devoir !

-Pff... Après le repas à la bibliothèque, ce s'ra fait comme ça...

Le jeune homme aux yeux gris acquiesça, et, après avoir assuré qu'il serait là, repartit comme il était venu.

Severus alla rejoindre la Salle Commune des serpentards afin de continuer à lire l'encyclopédie qu'il avait commencé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Cependant le brouhaha qui régnait dans la pièce l'empêcha de se concentrer, et il préféra s'exiler à la bibliothèque. Il s'assit à sa table habituelle et et repris sa lecture. Au bout d'une heure et demi toutefois, l'ouvrage finit par l'ennuyer, et il se trouva sans rien à faire. Alors qu'il tentait de faire passer le temps en listant les ingrédients qu'il devrait acheter la prochaine fois qu'il irait sur le Chemin de Traverse, il avisa un élève de la classe de Regulus. Puisqu'il n'avait rien à faire, pourquoi ne pas commencer à réfléchir sur le devoir du cadet Black ? Au moins, ce serait plus vite terminé ce soir... Et puis, il ça l'occuperait pendant une heure. Il s'approcha du sixième année qui, le le voyant arriver, leva les yeux vers lui d'un air interrogateur.

-Euh... Fit Snpae. Tu aurais le sujet de votre devoir de potion ? Black m'a demandé de l'aider alors je penser réfléchir un peu...

-Quel devoir de potion ? Cette semaine Slughorn ne nous a rien donné, alors on en profite pour se relaxer un peu...

Severus resta coi un moment. Black s'était donc moqué de lui ? Il s'était arrangé avec son frère pour l'humilier ? Ou quoi ? Il se sentait déçu. Il avait pensé que Regulus était différent de Sirius, mais apparemment, il s'était trompé... Il laissa échapper un soupir amer. Forcément. A quoi s'était-il attendu ? Quel imbécile...

Démoralisé, il retourna s'asseoir à sa table et posa sa tête sur ses bras. Pourtant... Il n'avait pas eu l'air de vouloir spécialement le blesser. Comme quoi... Il ne fallait pas faire confiance aux autres...

Une main qui le secouait doucement le réveilla. Il se redressa pour se retrouver face à un regard gris comme un ciel nuageux.

-Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Demanda Regulus. Je ne t'ai pas vu pendant le repas...

-Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ? Le coupa l'autre vert et argent d'un ton acide.

-Mon sujet ?

-Mais bien sûr ! Le sujet de ton devoir que tu n'as pas c'est bien ça ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent Black. Je sais que tu n'as rien à faire en potions cette semaine. N'essaie pas de me faire croire l'inverse. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? Tu t'es allié avec ton crétin de frère pour me faire une bonne farce c'est ça ? Il doit être caché quelque part en train de préparer votre nouveau mauvais coup, j'ai raison ?

-Mais non...

-Alors quoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as servi ce beau mensonge ? Comme ça ?

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti Severus mais... Ne crois pas que j'ai fait ça pour me moquer de toi. Je t'assure que ce n'était pas mon intention.

-Pourquoi alors ? Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça, on n'est pas amis à ce que je sache !

-Désolé... C'est parce que... C'est la première excuse qui m'est passé par la tête quand je vous ai vu mon frère et toi en train de vous battre...

-Oh ? Tu voulais m'aider ? C'est très gentil de ta part Black mais j'ai pas besoin d'aide. En plus maintenant j'ai une dette envers toi, et j'ai horreur de devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un. Alors dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse en échange et qu'on en parle plus !

-Ce n'est pas la peine ! Protesta ledit Black. Severus, tu ne me dois rien ! Je me suis immiscé dans tes affaires, désolé... C'est plutôt moi qui te devrait quelque chose...

-N'importe quoi ! Ne joue pas au pathétique et dis-moi ce que tu veux ! Sinon tu ne feras que m'ennuyer encore plus !

-Laisse... Ce n'est pas important, oublie tout ça juste. Ça suffira...

Il s'éloigna et, lorsque Snape entendit la porte se refermer, il se sentit soudain seul. Comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude depuis le temps qu'il l'était ! Mais pourtant... Il n'avait pas envie de le laisser partir. C'était étrange. Enfin... Pas tant que ça après tout. Il considérait encore qu'il avait une dette envers lui, et ça le dérangeait. Il fallait qu'il remédie à ça, qu'il puisse avoir l'esprit en paix... Alors il pourrait retourner à son bon vieux quotidien. Oui, c'était ça. Il se leva précipitamment, s'attirant le regard noir de Mme Pince, et se hâta vers la sortie. Il courut après lui et finit par le rattraper un deux couloir plus loin.

-Black ! Appela-t-il.

Ce dernier se retourna et, en voyant Severus, un air surpris se dessina sur son visage.

-Je veux vraiment que tu me dises comment payer cette dette ! Poursuivit le serpentard. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai horreur d'être en position de faiblesse !

-Ce n'est pas être faible que d'accepter l'aide d'une personne tu sais ?

-Tais-toi Black, marmonna Snape qui, au fond, savait pertinemment qu'il avait raison. Je ne veux pas de ton aide, ne me fais pas répéter ! J'en veux pas de ta pitié !

-Ce n'est pas de la pitié ! J'ai juste voulu faire quelque chose pour toi...

-Et bien si tu veux faire quelque chose pour moi, dis-moi comment je peux faire pour ne plus rien te devoir !

-Tu tiens tant que ça à me rembourser ? Tu sais, ça m'est égal...

-Pas moi !

-Il... Il y a bien quelque chose mais... Je ne pense pas que ça te plaira...Fit Regulus, gêné.

-Quoi ?

-... Non, laisse tomber, c'est stupide...

-Dis-moi !

-Ben... Ferme les yeux alors...

Décontenancé, Snape s'exécuta. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien lui faire ? Le frapper ? Lui jeter un sort ? Lui écrire sur le visage ? Il se crispa dans l'attente de ce qui allait suivre, mais rien ne se passa comme il s'y attendait. Il sentit un souffle près de son cou, et juste après un contact sur ses lèvres. Confus, il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face au visage du jeune Black, collé au sien. Interdit, il ne put esquisser le moindre geste jusqu'à ce que le concerné rompe le contact de lui-même et recule de quelques pas.

-Tu ne me dois plus rien maintenant, fit-il doucement. Tu as le droit de m'oublier si tu veux.

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna, la tête baissé. Il n'avait pas parcouru dix mètres que déjà Severus se sentait étrangement vide. Il avait envie de lui courir après de rester près de lui. C'était ridicule. Il aimait être seul. Il aimait son quotidien qui n'avait pas changé depuis sa première année. Mais là, en cet instant... Tout ça lui semblait bien secondaire.

Il s'élança à se poursuite pour la deuxième fois de la soirée et n'eut aucun mal à le rattraper.

Il devait être complètement fou ou inconscient. Il le regretterait sûrement. C'était évident. Mais il s'en fichait. Totalement. Là, tout de suite, il voulait juste combler ce vide. Il attrapa le bras du jeune homme qui planta son regard orageux dans le sien.

-Black... Commença Snape embarrassé qui ne savait trop quoi dire. Tu... Euh... Tu peux m'appeler Severus en fait.

Regulus le dévisagea un moment avant de lui décrocher un sourire radieux.

-Et... Je pourrais continuer à t'aider quand mon frère te cherche des noises ?

Le brun bougonna une réponse incompréhensible, que le plus jeune décida d'interpréter comme un oui.

Plus tard dans l'année, quand le train siffla, marquant le début des vacances, on pouvait apercevoir par l'une de ses fenêtre deux serpentards seuls dans un wagon, l'un appuyé contre le verre, l'autre lové contre lui. Tous deux arboraient le même sourire attendri, et le garderaient longtemps.


End file.
